<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Breathless (Drarry One shot) by Mindscape_13</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27047674">Breathless (Drarry One shot)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mindscape_13/pseuds/Mindscape_13'>Mindscape_13</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter Fluff, Drarry oneshot cute, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 05:00:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>320</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27047674</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mindscape_13/pseuds/Mindscape_13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco steals a kiss and leaves Harry breathless.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Drarry - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>66</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Breathless (Drarry One shot)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Draco was sitting on a bench in the courtyard, enjoying the brief appearance of the sun as Autumn clouds gave way to it. </p><p>Eyeing for any weak prey.</p><p>And his eyes fell on messy black hair that was a hideous mess in his opinion, and the most startling green eyes that left him breathless every time he gazes into them.</p><p>Such as right now.</p><p>His breath stuck in his throat as his eyes clashed and locked on emerald greens. The greenest nothing could compare to, in his opinion too.</p><p>And he scowled.</p><p>'How dare Potter steals my breath!'</p><p>"POTTER!" </p><p>He yelled across the courtyard. Harry rolled his eyes and sighed. Already tired by the argument bounding to happen that hadn't yet.<br/>
"What, Malfoy?" He asked, a exasperated note to his voice.</p><p>"You stole my breath!" Malfoy accused, which surprised the hell out of Harry.<br/>
He blanched, "Wha- no I didn't-"</p><p>"How dare you steal my breath!" Malfoy continued, cutting him off. He stared at the pale blond in utter confusion, while the pale blond advanced towards him with a menacing look on his face.</p><p>Malfoy grabbed the front of his robes and slammed his lips on Harry's. Shocking the other boy who gasped.</p><p>Draco took this opportunity to sneak his tongue in, rolling it with Harry's, leaving the boy breathless. Pulling back with a satisfied smirk to see Harry was breathless and shocked.</p><p>"That's what will happen if you do it again Potter!" He sneered and with a swish of his robes, strolled off with his head held high. </p><p>Everyone who saw was dead quiet.</p><p>Harry snapped out of his stupor and called after the arrogant blond,</p><p>"Really Malfoy? Way to be subtle about us." Malfoy just flipped him off without turning around. Harry shakes his head fondly.</p><p>"You and Malfoy?!" Ron bellowed next to him. Harry flushed a bright red when he remembered his friends were next to him.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>